


Day Eighty-Nine || A Sudden Chill

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [89]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke is not omnipotent...but when something is about to go wrong, he just FEELS it. Can he make it in time?





	Day Eighty-Nine || A Sudden Chill

...it’s been getting worse.

Like everything that snowballs, it started small. People sneering, glowering, muttering just within earshot. Sasuke had hoped that it would end there. He’d been accustomed to being whispered about. Ever since his clan was wiped out, he’d been a subject of gossip.

Of course...this was different.

Dangerous.

And part of him knew when it began...it wouldn’t stop there.

The growth in bravery was slight. People knocking shoulders with him where he walked. Throwing things...though he was never hit. It took far more than that to even begin to scratch one like Uchiha Sasuke. Sometimes people would dare to yell insults. He wouldn’t even glance their way.

None of them were worth his time.

It wasn’t until it started affecting others that Sasuke began to feel real dread.

The first, oddly enough, was Hinata. The pair of them had become friends relatively quickly. Partly due to their clan alliance, but also due to Sasuke’s avoiding his teammates...which led to them dating. And left both him and the Hyūga as third and fourth wheels. She was one of the few who accepted his changes without bias or hard feelings. She, more than most...could understand what he was going through.

But he hadn’t expected a budding friendship to be enough to warrant her becoming a target. Suddenly  _ she _ was getting dirty looks and coarse words thrown at her...and even tangible things.

That...made him  _ angry _ .

And it also made him second guess branching out. He didn’t want his reputation - his clan’s reputation - soiling anyone else. It was bad enough Itachi’s family too received criticism.

Sins of the father.

But Hinata was quietly stubborn. She insisted they work together on the new police force...and they ended up partners. And eventually, they ended up dating.

After a long while, and a lengthy talk discussing the risks - irreparable risks - they agreed to get married.

And as they both knew it would, it continued: the harassment, the judgment, the hatred from those the most against the remaining Uchiha and their reputations.

With both wives now pregnant, Sasuke can’t help but feel even more paranoid than usual. Evidence has been mounting of an organized effort against them. And something in his gut tells him that they won’t stop to consider repercussions of attacking pregnant women.

Sadly...he’s right.

The first true strike against them comes against their supposed weakest point: Itachi’s wife and children. In broad daylight. In a crowded village thoroughfare. Thankfully she’s not nearly as weak as they assumed, and manages to stop the lone would-be assassin. A Hyūga officer detains them...but not before Sasuke himself gets to land a satisfying blow of his elbow to their temple.

He’s rarely been so furious.

Hinata, thankfully, is safe within the Hyūga compound at the time, still an active participant in her clan’s politics even with Hanabi as the upcoming clan head. But news travels quickly, and she wastes no time reuniting with her husband.

“What happened?”

“Someone attacked Itachi’s family. They’re safe - she stopped them. We’re waiting for T&I to come assist with the interrogation. Ino will be here soon.”

Looking only partly relieved, Hinata gives a soft sound of distress before collapsing into her husband’s arms. He accepts her gladly, one arm vice-like around her back as his rebuilt hand cradles the rear of her head.

But, to everyone’s shock...the interrogation goes horribly awry.

As Ino prepares to enter the assailant’s mind...they begin to convulse. Another medic is brought in, but it’s too late.

A cyanide capsule built into a false tooth.

Even Sasuke can hardly believe it. To think someone could be that desperate to remain silent.

Whatever they’re dealing with...it’s far more grave than he ever wanted to believe.

With the mind gone, all they have left to glean from is the body, and it tells them almost nothing. Whoever this was...they took all they could with them.

The brothers convene after, Shisui joining them and looking oddly grave. They stretch their intellects to the brink...but they just don’t have enough evidence to begin pointing fingers. Whoever is behind this attack - and likely others, like the threats carved into Itachi’s door weeks prior - is nothing to mess with.

The family enters a crisis mode. No one travels alone. No one leaves the compound unless absolutely necessary. Itachi gathers his most trusted ANBU officers to patrol their land and look for possible intruders. Itachi’s wife is escorted as she walks her children the Academy.

None of them can relax.

The tension nearly drives Sasuke mad. He isn’t a man of patience and lying in wait like his brother or his cousin. If something is wrong, he wants to confront it  _ now _ . Get it over with! He doesn’t care how dangerous it is. Just let him tear the people threatening his family in half, and be done with it!

Having to just sit and wait is akin to torture.

Coming home after a shift (which, for the time being, is the manor as they all converge together to feel safe), Sasuke finds it unoccupied. Shisui, he knows, is out of the village with Kakashi. Itachi is working around the clock to hunt down their assailants. 

...where are the women?

Panic.

At the very least, he can hope they’re together. But that doesn’t stop Sasuke from sprinting out of the house and onto rooftops in search of them. The twins - are the children with them? If Itachi’s ANBU aren’t watching them, he’s gonna -

There they are.

They’re stopped along the roadside, just the pair of them. But neither look panicked - the twins must be with someone else. The Hyūga, most likely. But that doesn’t explain what they’re doing.

They almost appear to be lightly bickering - the elder looks scolding, and Hinata stubborn as she keeps walking. 

He’s almost upon them when Sasuke gets a sudden chill, like a cold finger run up his spine. While he’s not a sensor like Itachi’s wife, he almost seems to notice it the same moment she does. Like slow-motion, she turns to face the alleyway they’re passing. One arm reaches to shove Hinata behind her, the other lifting and summoning chakra.

It’s too slow…!

He’s too slow!

The barrier is only half-erected when the explosive tag goes off. Most of the blast is redirected back down the alley, some of it reaching up over the top of the chakra wall. Smoke and debris quickly fills the air alongside screams.

Sasuke’s blood runs cold. A simple fūton blows aside the curling black and grey plumes. Both buildings have suffered damage, a few people within them hurt...but none appear dead. Those on the street were mostly protected, Hinata fallen back on her rear from the concussion. Nearby, unconscious, is her sister-in-law.

Quickly assessing that Hinata’s gravest injuries are skinned palms, Sasuke can’t help a wary glance to her companion.

Itachi’s going to lose it.

Already ANBU begin looking her over before hauling her toward the hospital.

“...she…”

Looking back to his wife, Sasuke takes her hands, seeing her flinch at her wounds. “...are you all right?”

“...fine.” Her tone is light and airy, clearly shocked. “...she sensed the chakra of the tag when it triggered. Pushed...p-pushed me back. I, I couldn’t -”

“She’s going to be fine. Looks like she just got thrown back.”

“But she’s -?”

“They’ll take care of it. For now, I need to get you home.”

“Someone should be with her!”

“I’m sure Itachi’s already on his way. For right now, top priority is getting you someplace safe. Where are the twins?”

“With...with Neji and Tenten…”

“What were you  _ doing _ out here, Hinata?”

There’s a long pause as she looks to her hands. “...I just...w-wanted to go shopping. Just for a bit. I’m so t-tired of being cooped up. I thought it would be fine. She told me, and I...I didn’t…”

“...it doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done. Come on...let’s get you home. I’ll clean and wrap your hands.” He’s no medinin, but he can do that much. “And promise me: don’t go anywhere unless it’s with me. She saved you this time, but -”

Guilt pulls at Hinata’s features. “...this is my fault…!”

“No. The only ones at fault here are the bastards doing this to us. And it’s not just us: they put civilians in harm’s way. Not you, not me... _ them _ .” Sasuke scowls, simply scooping her up as more ANBU and UHPF officers flood the scene. “...Kakashi won’t be able to avoid helping us now. Not when it’s affecting his villagers.”

“...we’re villagers, too…”

“...I know.”

_...for now... _

**Author's Note:**

> Late, tired, blegh.
> 
> More progression in the ALAS verse of how the Uchiha (including those born and married in) are being affected by the overall clan reputation.
> 
> And it only gets worse from here :D
> 
> This isn't necessarily a canon event (the last bit, at least - the rest IS). Just more of a random possible happening at some point. Idk, I'm tired and had a very long day, so...this isn't the best. I had to wing a lot of it. But hey, a day done is a day done, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading~


End file.
